Black and Twilight
by Feneris
Summary: The Potters, a long line of the darkest of the dark lords. The Dursleys, The Weasleys, and Hogwarts now has to survive a boy named Harry Potter. Who comes from a family even more feared then Voldemort himself.
1. The Noble House of Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the books or movies. This is a work of non-profit Fanfiction**

**Black and Twilight**

Chapter 1: The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter

_From: Dark Lords of the Last Millennium, by Herald Bones_

**Chapter 3: The Potter Family**

It's common to see an old pureblood family produce one dark wizard somewhere along its line. However, it is rare to see a family produce at least one dark wizard every generation. Such is the case with the House of Potter.

The Potters are unique among pureblood families; besides the fact nearly every Potter is a dark lord. They are not prejudiced against muggles or muggle-borns, they place little value on how much money or influence you have, and they are related by blood to the four founders of Hogwarts.

The blood of the four founders has actually impacted the beliefs of the potters. From Godric Gryffindor, they value loyal friends and bravery. From Helga Hufflepuff, they value hard work and kindness to allies. From Rowena Ravenclaw they value knowledge and its pursuit. Finally, from Salazar Slytherin, they value cunning and ambition. Ironically, the name Potter is of muggle origin.

The Potters distain violence and torture, preferring instead to use, propaganda, manipulation, bribery, and political influence, to achieve their goals. They are not above using violence to rid themselves of enemies, if their usual methods fail.

Of all the successful dark lords out their only the potters have never been defeated. That probably has to due with the fact that they try to give the masses little reason to hate them, they often eliminate their opposition early in their plots, and they have the shortest dark reigns of any dark wizard worth his or her salt.

As to the reason why the Potters experience such short times in power, before stepping down… well… several theories have been proposed. One is that the Potters do not like sitting on the top, and step down when they have achieved their goals. Another is that they eventually get bored of running everything and back down; tying up the ends they cut on their way up. Or, it could just be a combination of them both; we don't know.

After over 60 different dark lords emerging from the Potter line; the name Potter has been considered an omen of bad luck. Nowadays, few will actually speak the name Potter. The Potters have even managed to strike fear into the hearts of some of the world's greatest wizards. The following is an account of Albus Dumbledore's reaction to James Potter's two month reign over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Headmaster's Office**

Minerva McGonagall burst into Dumbledore's office. "James has just decided that he can do a better job at running the school then you," she reported. "So far, we have had no luck in stopping him."

"I see," Dumbledore replied. He waved his wand, and a suitcase, with stickers advertising exotic locations plastered on it, appeared on his desk.

"Where are you going?" McGonagall asked, confused.

"Hawaii."

McGonagall was about to protest, when the door burst open and a student with a prefect badge on his chest staggered in. "Headmaster! Professor Cormick tried to confront James; he now thinks he is a canary!"

"I see…" Dumbledore mussed. "Do not provoke Mr. Potter any further." The prefect winced.

As the prefect left the office McGonagall turned to the Headmaster. "Albus, one question. Mind if I come with you?"

After two months James got bored or got Lily Evans. Either way he stepped down from running Hogwarts. The only noticeable after-effects were the fact that James had a permanent girlfriend, his best friend, Sirius Black, was now banned from every establishment in Hogsmeade, his enemy, Severus Snape, was in detention until he graduated, and Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall sported new tans.

The only living Potter, James's son, Harry, now lives with his aunt and uncle.

_Authors Note: God Damn Plot Bunnies!_

_There is an infestation of those buggers in my mind. _

_I hope this idea is at least semi-original._


	2. On the 31st of October

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the books or movies. This is a work of non-profit Fanfiction**

**Black and Twilight**

Chapter 2: On the 31st of October

**From: Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**

_The Potter Family has developed numerous methods to achieve their goals. These methods include anything from Muggle technology, to spells known only to the Potters. The Potter Estate, which is hidden somewhere in Scotland, is said to hold the largest private library in the world, and contains books on every subject possible, wizard or Muggle. In 1978, it was rumored that the Potters were using a Muggle science called genetic engineering, to enhance their body and mind. This was denied by the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Mysteries. The Potters however, replied with, "Oh, we're not genetically engineering our bodies. Even with magic, we don't have the means to do so… yet."_

**Privet Drive, Halloween**

Albus Dumbledore walked down the darkened street and stopped outside Number 4, Privet Drive. "Hello Minerva, been waiting long?"

A tabby cat that was sitting on the wall shifted shape until it turned into a stern looking woman. "All day, Albus. I've been watching those Muggles. Now, is it true that Voldemort has been defeated?"

"Yes it is Minerva," Dumbledore answered.

"And is true that it was a you-know-what that defeated him?"

"If you mean a Potter? Then, yes." Minerva McGonagall flinched at the name, but Dumbledore continued. "Lily and James's son, Harry, is the only surviving Potter. Lily and James sacrificed themselves for Harry. I can only assume that their love turned one of Tom's curses on himself."

"So why are we here, of all places?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm here to take Harry to live with his Aunt and Uncle. They are the only relatives he has left," Dumbledore explained. "Hagrid is bringing Harry here," Dumbledore took a watch out of his pocket and took note of the time. "He should be here soon."

Suddenly, a locket Dumbledore was wearing around his neck started tugging. The old wizard took it off and held it out. The locket was silver with the image of a stag and a lily engraved on the cover. The locket began to tug stronger and suddenly it shot out of Dumbledore's grasp and flew into the air just as a motorcycle, driven by a giant man, fell out of the sky. The locket wrapped itself around the bundle in Hagrid's arms.

"What the heck is the locket?" McGonagall asked.

"It was something James asked me to hold on to," Dumbledore explained. "He told me, if he died, to give it to Harry. Looks like he took extra precautions to ensure it happened. Is Harry alright Hagrid?"

"Aye, he fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol. It was horrible; most of the house was destroyed, though it looked like James put up quite a fight," Hagrid reported.

"Good," Dumbledore picked up the bundle and left it on the doorstep of Number 4. "I'll leave a letter explaining everything."

"You hope he will be different then his ancestors; don't you Albus?" McGonagall questioned. Albus nodded. "I'd say you're wishing on the impossible," McGonagall continued. "Call me pessimistic, but I'd say the Dark Arts are in the Potter blood. I wouldn't be surprised if that locket holds a piece of James's soul."

"You're probably more right than you think," Dumbledore replied, "but we can do no more sitting here."

Hagrid fired up the motorcycle's engine and flew into the sky. McGonagall turned into a tabby cat and disappeared into an ally. Dumbledore spared one last glance at the bundle on the Dursley's front step and vanished.

**Five Years Later**

A boy with messy black hair, a scar in the shape of lightning bolt, and a black eye walked into Number 4 and vanished into the cupboard under the stairs. Once inside he pulled a silver locket out of a shirt pocket. The ethereal form of a man with the same messy hair appeared within the cupboard.

"Hey, dad," Harry greeted. "I got Dudley a detention today. He punched me just as the teacher turned the corner. I've successfully set Dudley up 12 times this month, and he still thinks it's dumb luck he keeps getting detentions."

James's ghost chuckled to himself as he listened to his son's story. "It's a good thing that locket allows me to project myself from the realm of the dead. I hate to think what Lily and I would have missed otherwise," James thought to himself. "Okay Harry, you've mastered Words of Power, right?" James asked. Harry nodded. "Good, I think it's time your mother and I had a talk with your aunt and uncle."

Harry heard a car door slam, and the thuds of his fat cousin ascending the stairs. Harry opened the door to the cupboard and walked into the living room. Vernon was sitting in a chair reading the paper, and Petunia was reading a book.

"What are you doing in here, boy?" Vernon grumbled, standing up.

"_Sit,_" Harry commanded, his voice laced with magic.

"What did you do, freak?" Vernon asked alarmed, as he sat down against his will.

"Just a Word of Power," Harry shrugged. "I know about magic, so I figured it was time for a little chat." In response, Vernon growled. "Now," Harry continued, "I will be taking the second bedroom. I expect decent clothes, not the ones your son got too fat to wear. I will not be doing every chore you don't want to do, and I expect you to abide by my demands. If not… well, let's just say, I'll give the neighbors something to talk about."

Lily and James materialized out of the locket. "Hello, dear sister," Lily hissed. "I want a little talk with you about how you treat my son. Harry would you like to go and move into your new room, while your father and I have a chat with your aunt and uncle."

Harry walked out of the living room and ascended the stairs to the second floor. He saw Dudley exit his room. "Hello Dudley, I came to tell you I'm taking your second bedroom," Harry told his cousin.

"You can't…" Dudley started to whine.

"_Petrificus Totalus." _

Dudley's arms snapped to his sides, his whole body seized up, and he fell flat on the floor.

"I can and I will," Harry said to his cousin. "Merlin, I love wandless magic."

**From: A History of the Potters**

_Harry Potter kept his relatives in a state of fear, over his magical powers. He maintained this for 9 years before he left their house forever. It should be noted that the Potters possessed a talent for flying and wandless magic. The talent for wandless magic often manifested at a young age; often allowing for a child to actively use first year spells without any instruction. Under the education of his father's ghost, it is not surprising that Harry was able to control his magic at the age of 6, four years before he would go to Hogwarts._

**Authors Note: **_Well that's the second installment of the series_

_I want to hear what you think I could brush up on, in this story._


	3. The Potter's Horocrux

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the books or movies. This is a work of non-profit Fanfiction**

**Black and Twilight**

Chapter 3: The Potter's Horocrux

**_From: Pureblood Families of the 21st Century_**

_The Potters are very open-minded, when it comes to racial diversity. They don't give a hoot whether one is pureblood or muggle-born or even half-human. This open-mindedness has placed them at odds with families like the Malfoys and the Blacks. But, this has earned them the respect of families like the Weasleys, who share the same belief._

_The Potters open mindedness has paid off. By combining Muggle science and technology with magic, they have developed better spells and some very useful enchanted items. It was Lady Elizabeth Potter who learned the Merfolks' method of taming grindilows, and it was the squib Evan Potter who learned how chemistry could be applied to make better potions. When Mark Potter flew around the world on a broomstick, and visited nearly every culture in existence, he came back with a fortune of information, which filled half the Potter library. _

**Five Years Later**

"Dudley, get the mail," Vernon ordered, as the mail was slipped through the slot.

"Make Harry get it," Dudley whined. Dudley was not the brightest bulb in the box.

"Dudley, your father asked _you _to get the mail," Harry reminded his cousin, causing the temperature in the room to drop several degrees.

"O-of course," Dudley stuttered out, as he waddled out of the kitchen. He returned and started to distribute the mail to its proper owners.

"Dudley, that letter you are hiding behind you back?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.

"What letter?"

"_Accio Letter."_

A letter in a parchment envelope flew into Harry's hand, from behind Dudley's back.

Harry opened the letter and read its contents.

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**I am please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of school supplies you will need for this term. Term starts on Sept. 1st. We expect your owl no later then July 15th.**

**P.S Since you re currently unaware as to where to purchase supplies, a representative will be coming to show you where you can.**

**Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress**

Harry slipped the letter back into the envelope, trying hard not to let his excitement show. "Excuse me," Harry said, getting up from the table. "I need to prepare to go to Hogwarts."

As soon as Harry had made it up the stairs, Petunia turned to Vernon. "Vernon, see if you can get some time off work around the first of September. We NEED a vacation!"

As soon as Harry was in his room, he clutched the locket and the forms of James and Lily materialized. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad, I got my Hogwarts letter. I can finally get out of this prison."

"That's great Harry," Lily responded.

"Yes it is," James added. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you. The locket's power should be starting to diminish by now. I added a booster to it so it could run 24/7 for your first 10 years. However, that doesn't mean you won't be able to contact us when you go to Hogwarts. The original power just allows you to summon us about once a month. Now, before the power starts to wane, I need to show you something." He looked towards Lily, who nodded and dissipated. "You have mastered the Mental Breakers, right?" Harry nodded. "Good, now what I am going to show you is of the utmost importance. I'm going to show you how to make a Potter Horocrux. Unlike normal Horocrux, our Horocrux merely makes a copy of your soul and you don't have to kill anyone."

"If you know how to make these Horocrux, how come Voldemort killed you?" Harry inquired.

"Wormtail smashed my Horocrux when he betrayed me. I never had time to make a new one, before Voldemort came knocking," James explained.

"Dad, why do you call Peter, Wormtail?"

"He could turn into a rat, no distinguishing features, just a grey rat. Sirius could turn into a large black dog. I could turn into a stag and Remus was a werewolf. I gave him our advanced Lycanthrope strain so he could transform at will and still remain in control. But, we are getting off topic. Harry, I need you to find something dead. It could be a mouse that was caught in a mousetrap, or even a dried fly."

Harry grabbed a dead fly from the windowsill. "Will this do?"

"Yes, now, we need something to serve as the Horocrux."

Harry came back with a pair of pliers. "I used these to pull out at least three of Dudley's loose teeth," he explained.

James grinned. "Good, now prick your finger with your knife." Harry pricked his finger with a pocket knife. "Now let a drop of blood fall on the pliers and a drop fall on the fly. Lily you can come in now! Okay the incantation is on the back of the locket."

Harry did as he was told. Then he said the incantation out loud.

_Soul of_ _Father, Soul of Mother_

_Grant your protection on this soul_

_Blood of their Child_

_Bind with corpse and copy this soul_

_Soul of Child_

_Copy and Hide, until you are needed_

A silvery mist began to waft off Harry and drift into the pliers. When all the mist was gone the pliers glowed blue.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now hide this some place safe," James instructed. "You'll need to summon us to make more of these, but you can make as many as you like, there are no negative effects."

"I'll make some more when I get to school," Harry decided. "And I know just where I am going to hid this.

That night Harry snuck into the cupboard under the stairs. Moving aside the cleaning supplies. He removed a board from the wall and jammed the pliers into some insulation.

"Vernon never checks anything," Harry though to himself. "I highly doubt any enemies I make will check in the house of my hated, muggle relatives."

_**From: A History of the Potters**_

_The Potters developed a very unique way of protecting their secrets; it is called a Mental Breaker. What the Mental Breaker does is shut down the memory banks of the brain, if ones mental shields have been breached. This safeguard for the mind is very effective and prevent any information from being extracted from the mind. The technique has been used by the Potters since the middle ages and has been perfected to such a degree that they can immediately restore their mental functions the moment an intrusive presence has left, with no ill-effects._

_**Authors Note**: Well that's done. Finished this faster then I though I would._

_I am interested to hear how original my ideas are compared to the rest of HP fandom_


	4. The Bank of the Gringotts Tribe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the books or movies. This is a work of non-profit Fanfiction**

**Black and Twilight**

Chapter 4: The Bank of the Gringotts Tribe

**_From: Pureblood Families of the 21st Century_**

_The Weasleys are one of a few remaining pureblood families that originated in Britain. Families such as the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Longbottoms, and the Bones can trace their family origin to other places in Europe, the Mediterranean, the Mid-East, and the Far East._

_The Weasleys have gotten along with the Potters very well. This, no doubt, is due to their similar opinions on racial diversity and other matters. Throughout the history of the Weasleys, nearly all of them have been born with red hair and freckles. Female Weasleys are surprisingly rare, with a girl being born into the family on average once every five generations. Since the beginning, the Weasley clan has placed a great value on family. This has lead to the family staying together through thick and thin and is one of the reasons the clan has not died out._

_The Weasley family has fallen upon hard times of late, their pride forbidding them from accepting charity. This has caused clans, such as the Malfoys, to think they are worthless. Ironically, the Weasley clan often produces some of the most powerful and talented wizards and witches in Britain._

Boom!

Thud!

Harry darted out of his room and looked down the stairs. A giant of a man had knocked the door off its hinges and had walked into the house.

"Flimsy muggle door," the man muttered, as he propped the door back into the frame.

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" Vernon yelled, running out of the kitchen with a baseball bat. "What in God's name do you want?"

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts, I'm here to take Harry to get his school supplies," Hagrid replied proudly.

"O-o-oh, you're here for the boy," Vernon replied uneasily, lowering the bat. "Harry! The man from your school's here!"

"Sorry, about your door," Hagrid apologized, glancing at the empty doorframe.

"It's okay, we needed a new one anyway," Vernon answered with fake cheerfulness. He thought, "I hope the boy won't turn us into newts for being rude to a you-know-what."

"I hope you haven't been rude to our guest," Harry said in a sugary voice, as he walked down the stairs.

"N-no not at all," Vernon answered quickly.

"Good." Harry turned to Hagrid. "Harry Potter," he said, holding out his hand.

"Rubeus Hagrid," Hagrid replied, grabbing Harry's hand and giving it a good shake. "You look just like your dad; cept for your eyes, those are your mom's."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Where will we be getting my school supplies?"

"In London," Hagrid told Harry, as he led him out of the house to the end of the Dursley's driveway. Hagrid then took a pink umbrella out of his coat and waved it in the air.

There was a loud BANG, and a purple triple-decker bus skidded to a halt in front of them. "Welcome to the Night Bus, transportation for the stranded witch or wizard," a pimple-faced teenager in a conductor suit said, as he opened the bus's door. "Where's your destination?"

"The Leaky Caldron," Hagrid told the conductor, handing him a bunch of coins.

Instead of the rows of seats one found in muggle buses, there were rows of couches lined up by the windows. Hagrid plopped onto one of the empty couches, which groaned under his weight, and began to knit what looked like a canary yellow circus tent.

Harry sat down on the couch across from Hagrid and glanced out the window.

BANG!

Harry was thrown back as the bus lurched forward. It sped down the street; cars, streetlights, and fire hydrants jumping out of the way.

"How come the muggles don't notice?" Harry asked Hagrid, as a mailbox evaded the bus.

"It's enchanted," Hagrid grunted. "The muggles see it all right, but they forget it as soon as it's gone. All wizarding buildings have similar enchantments."

"Interesting," Harry mused, as he glanced out the window again. Several stops later, all of which had hurled Harry into the couch ahead of him, the bus approached London.

BANG!

Harry was thrown forward as the bus screeched to a stop.

"The Leaky Caldron!" the conductor yelled out.

"That's our stop," Hagrid said, standing up.

Harry climbed to his feet and followed Hagrid outside. As soon as he stepped off, the bus vanished with a BANG. They had stopped outside a rundown pub, which looked completely out of place compared with the rest of the buildings along the street.

"This, Harry, is the Leaky Caldron. It's a very important place," Hagrid explained.

As Hagrid lead him into the pub, Harry quickly brushed his hair over his scar. The pub was packed with various wizards and witches who moved to give Hagrid room to move between them, as he made his way to the back of the pub. Hagrid then tapped a brick above the dustbin with his pink umbrella. The bricks shifted to reveal the entrance to an open street lined with shops.

"This is Digon Alley," Hagrid explained. "Our first stop is Gringotts; you need to get some money for your school stuff."

_**From: A History of Gringotts**_

_Under London, there is a massive series of caverns. They are the homes of the Gringotts tribe of goblins. Like all goblin colonies the Gringotts tribe is self-sufficient, the caves below London contain farms, houses, workshops, and mines. During the Goblin Rebellion many tribes converted their extra tunnels into military facilities. Gringotts tried a different approach. They dug their mines until they struck gold, silver, and copper. They converted their workshops into mints, carved vaults into the tunnel walls, and started a bank._

_In 1753 Gringotts bank was founded. It soon gained a well earned reputation as being one of the safest banks in the world. Now Gringotts is biggest and best chain of banks in existence. They have branches in every stable country in the world. In the entire history of Gringotts, they have only been successfully robbed once. In that case the robber was hunted down and strung up outside the bank door._

Hagrid lead Harry to a large marble building at the end of the street. Inside, a goblin bowed to them both. Remembering his dad's lessons on goblin etiquette, Harry returned the bow. Hagrid pushed Harry through another door, this time into a massive lobby, with a row of doors on one side of the room and a row of booths on the other side.

"Hagrid!" Harry hissed. "Can I have the key to my vault? It sends a better image to goblins, if you are the one that asks to see your vault."

"Oh! Sure, here you go," Hagrid said, as he dug around in his coat, finally producing a small golden key. "I've got some business to attend to here, anyway."

Hagrid strode to an empty till and handed the goblin a note. Harry waited until Hagrid was lead away to the row of doors, before approaching the till himself.

"I'm Harry Potter; I'm here to make a withdrawal from my school vault," Harry told the goblin at the till.

"Key?"

"Right here." Harry placed the key on the desk.

The goblin scrutinized the key for a few minutes. "Everything appears to be in order. Griphook! Take Mr. Potter to his vault!"

Harry was lead through a door into a mine car sitting in the tunnel. "How fast do you wish to travel?" Griphook asked.

Harry looked confused. "I thought these carts were one speed only? Isn't that what you tell everyone?"

"Yes, that _is_ what we _tell_ everyone," Griphook confirmed. "However, your family has helped us out of a few tight spots over the centuries. Letting the Potters choose a speed when they come here is one of the small things we do to say thank you."

"Oh, okay, just the regular speed is fine," Harry said, absently.

The cart lurched as it took off down the tracks at breakneck speeds, tearing down steep tunnels and swinging around curves before finally screeching to a stop at a vault carved into the tunnel wall.

"Your vault, Mr. Potter," Griphook said, as bowed to Harry.

Harry walked up and unlocked his vault. He quickly filled a money pouch with wizarding coins and got back into the cart. One wild ride latter, he was back in the lobby of the bank.

"Thank you, Griphook," Harry said, bowing to the goblin and holding out his hand.

Griphook accepted Harry's hand and the sickle he held in his palm, a thank you gesture used by goblins. "May wealth and fortune come to you, Mr. Potter," he replied in turn.

Harry turned around and soon saw Hagrid walk into the lobby looking a bit green.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry yelled. "The carts didn't agree with you?"

"Yup," Hagrid grunted. "I swear they are lying when they say the carts have only one speed."

Harry smiled. "They are Hagrid, they are."

**_From: Pureblood Families of the 21st Century_**

_The Malfoys are descended from French aristocrats who fled to Britain during the French Revolution, to escape the guillotine. The Malfoys tried so hard to blend into British society, that the only thing French about them now is their ancestors. The Malfoys have always had a large fortune and have looked down on anyone who is not both pureblood and wealthy. _

**Authors Note: **_Sorry about the delay in updating, my cold made a comeback and it hasn't left yet coughs_

_I hope my ideas about Gringotts are original. That, right now, is my main concern._


	5. The Diagonal Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the books or movies. This is a work of non-profit Fanfiction**

**Black and Twilight**

Chapter 5: Diagonal Alley

**From: A History of the Potters**

_A very interesting thing about the Potters' reputation is that whenever a Potter does something extraordinary it is either passed off as a rumour or regarded as an omen of things to come._

_When young Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, people passed it off as a rumour. Until, they realized that Voldemort was gone. Then people began preparing for the reign of the next "Lord Potter."_

"So you're telling me that the goblins can change the speed on those carts?!" Hagrid said, as they walked out of the bank. "I need a drink. Go get your robes and I'll meet you there in a few minutes." He then lumbered over to the leaky cauldron.

Harry shrugged to himself and walked into Madame Malkins.

"Hogwarts dear?" the store clerk said to Harry, who nodded. "We can get you fitted right now."

Harry was lead to the back of the store, where a blonde haired boy was getting fitted.

"You going to Hogwarts too?" the boy asked.

Harry nodded, "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin," the boy answered without hesitation. "All my family has been in there. You?"

"Hard to say," Harry mussed. "My family has been very scattered when it comes to houses. I had a great-grandfather who was in Slytherin and a grandmother who was in Hufflepuff."

"Interesting… I think it is offensive that you're no allowed to bring brooms to school for your first year! All that rubbish about being fair to mudbloods!"

"I think its fair," Harry retorted. "Personally, I think all that talk about purebloods being superior is rubbish!"

The blonde haired boy glared at Harry. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry answered coldly. "Yours?"

"Draco Malfoy," Draco responded. "My dad says your family is a bunch of muggle lovers."

"Really? I was told your family is a bunch of bigots that marry their cousins," Harry retorted.

"Your robes are done," the clerk suddenly said to both boys."

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Potter," Draco spat, as they left the store.

Harry walked out of the store and saw Hagrid standing outside with two large ice cream cones.

"So, Hagrid," Harry said, as they took a seat at the ice cream parlour. "Did you know my dad?"

"Yeah I did," Hagrid answered. "Your dad was a great guy Harry. He even helped me get Fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"A Cerberus, great dog, he helps guard important stuff in Hogwarts," Hagrid explained.

"Oh, and my dad played a role in getting you Fluffy?"

"Yup, he had a few contacts that helped smuggle Fluffy in from Greece. You won't tell anyone that, will you?" Hagrid asked uneasily.

"Of course not."

"Thanks! Well, we better get the rest of the school supplies." Hagrid pulled himself out of the chair, and Harry followed suit.

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"We get the rest of your school supplies," Hagrid said as they walked own the alley.

The next stop was the book store.

THUD!

Hagrid walked to the back of the store to see Harry struggling with a large book that he had pulled off the shelves.

"Hagrid!" He choked. "Help me lift this! It weighs a ton!"

Hagrid went to pick up the book. "Human Cultures of the World?" he read off the cover.

"It sounded interesting," Harry explained. "Now, can you help me lift this!?"

Hagrid grabbed the book, and with a mighty heave, picked it off the ground and dropped it on the sales counter.

The counter, and the store, shook with the impact.

"So you're the one that's finally buying this?" the clerk questioned. "It's been too heavy for anyone to take out of the store."

"Why don't you just put a featherweight charm on it?" Harry asked quizzically.

There was an embarrassed silence as the clerk took out his wand and cast a charm on the book.

The rest of the shopping went much the same way, with Hagrid stopping Harry from purchasing a few boxes of fireworks at the joke shop.

Finally, Harry found himself outside Olivanders Wands. Inside was dusty and dark. Shelves of boxes lined both walls.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Olivander said as he emerged from the depths of the shop. "I was wondering when you would grace my humble shop. Try this one, spruce and dragon heartstring."

Harry took the wand and gave it a swish.

BOOM!!!

Something in Hagrid's pockets exploded, filling the air with the smell of burnt dog biscuit and smoke.

"Try this, poplar and unicorn hair."

CRACK

The legs on a desk snapped.

"Oak and phoenix feather."

Snap

"Holly and phoenix feather. Interesting combination…"

Harry took the wand and gave it a good swish. To his surprise nothing exploded or snapped. Instead, red sparks poured out of the wand and jumped across the floor.

"Interesting…" Olivander mused.

"What's interesting?" Harry asked.

"Just the fact that the phoenix that gave me the feather for that wand gave me two feathers. The other feather is in the wand that gave you that scar."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said, as passed Olivander the money for the wand.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Olivander said as they left the store. "We can expect great things from you!"

"Do we have everything?" Harry asked, as he and Hagrid walked down the alley.

"Just one more stop," Hagrid promised. "I want to get you an owl. They're damn useful."

Harry walk out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with a snowy owl perched on his shoulder.

**From: A History of the Potters**

_It is widely known that the Potters and the Malfoys absolutely hate each others guts. This had been going on for quiet sometime, and no one is sure why they still hate each other. Only to say that the score is now Malfoys: 13 Potters: 97_

_**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay in updating! I had writers block for the longest time!_

_That aside. Many have requested I make my chapters longer. I have no problem with that, only that it will take me longer to update. _

_So… I'm asking you if you would like longer chapters at the cost of less updates_.


	6. Express Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the books or movies. This is a work of non-profit Fanfiction**

**Black and Twilight**

Chapter 6: Express Trip

**From: A History of the Potters**

_Since the beginning the Potters have all attended Hogwarts, and all of them have left their mark on that fine school, in some cases literally. This is no doubt due to the fact that they are related to the four founders, and explains why the headmaster's office is password protected._

_It was James Potter and his friends that made the Marauders Map, the first map of Hogwarts. But, he also made the Potters Map, an enchanted map that will show a perfect map of the location one is in. James is also reined over Hogwarts for two months, completing the Potters' tradition. _

_For whatever reason, the Potters keep attending Hogwarts, no matter where they are, and for now Hogwarts professors will keep scanning the rosters, looking for that dreaded name. _

"Hey Vernon!" Harry yelled from the top of the stairs. "I need you to drop me off at Kings Cross Station on your way to the airport!"

It was no mystery that the Dursleys were planning a vacation to Bermuda as soon as he was gone.

"Fine!" Vernon growled. "But, we're just going to drop you off at the station! I for one do not want to miss my flight!"

When the September 1st rolled around, Vernon dropped Harry off at Kings Cross and burned rubber as soon as his nephew was gone.

"Okay, let's see I need to find platform 9 ¾," Harry though. "Shit! I forgot to ask how to get on the bloody platform!"

"Completely full of muggles…"

Harry looked around and saw a redhead women surrounded by five kids walk by, and they had an owl with them!

"Um, Excuse me! Can you tell me how to get onto platform 9 3/4?" Harry asked, as he ran up to the family.

"Of course dear," the red haired lady replied. "Just go through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. You can go with Ron it's his first year too."

Harry was pushed beside a boy about his age. Two twin boys ran through the barrier and Harry and Ron followed them.

As soon as he passed the barrier he turned around just in time to see the women and a small girl come through.

"Thank you Mrs…?"

"Weasley."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for showing me how to get on the platform," Harry said.

"It's no problem dear," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Harry quickly made his way to the train. His owl hooted in irritation.

"I promise I'll let you out when I get on the train, Hedwig."

Hedwig hooted again.

"It's not my fault I have no one to write to!" Harry snapped.

Hedwig hooted, loudly.

"That's actually a good idea…" Harry spun around and headed back to where the Weasleys had gone. He quickly ran up to the youngest, a girl about 10, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Yes."

"It may be rude to ask, but are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry inquired.

"No," She answered dejected. "I still have one more year."

"That's great! Listen, I got a new owl and I want to make sure she stays in shape. So I was wondering if I could exchange letters with you."

"Sure, that would be fine," she answered. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Thanks! I'm Harry Potter by the way!" Harry called out as he ran towards the train.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny squeaked. "That was _the _Harry Potter!"

Harry hauled his trunk onto the train and fought his way to an empty compartment near the end of the train.

"There! I said I'd let you out when I got on the train!" he hissed as he opened Hedwig's cage.

The snowy owl hopped to the top of the seat and proceeded to munch on an owl treat offered by Harry.

A knock came to the compartment door and Harry turned his head to see the boy he identified as Ron Weasley stick his head in. "Mind if I sit here mate? Everywhere else is full," he asked sheepishly.

"Not at all," Harry answered. "Ron Weasley I presume?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Well, your mother introduced herself as a Weasley, and she called you Ron. So, I take it I was right in my assumption."

"Yeah, you were right. Ron Weasley at your service."

"Harry Potter." Ron choked on his spit.

"Harry Potter!" he gasped. "Last of the _you-know-whats!_"

"Why is nearly everyone afraid to say my family name," Harry muttered to himself.

"Sorry mate," Ron said. "You surprised me. Your family has a bit of a…"

"Reputation," Harry finished. "Yep, sixty generations of the darkest of the dark lords; or so they say."

"So, did you really defeat Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"Apparently, that's what this scar signifies," Harry replied, pulling up his hair to show the lightning shaped scar.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "You know my little sister practically worships you."

"Really?" Harry said surprised.

There was a loud hoot of the train whistle as the train started to pull out of the station. Ron gave one last wave to his mother and sister on the platform before the train sped out of the station.

"So, whats the rest of your family like?" Harry inquired, as soon as the train had left the city.

"Well, there's Bill he works in Egypt as a curse breaker. Charlie is in Romania working with dragons. Percy just got made a prefect; he's a real prick though. Fred and George are twins, they like pulling pranks on everyone; don't eat of drink anything they give you by the way. Dad is obsessed with muggles, thinks they're fascinating, and then there is me and Ginny," Ron explained.

"I envy you," Harry said. "I live with my aunt and uncle. They would likely stab me in the back and dump my body in a ditch; if they weren't scared my parents would come back from the dead and turn them into newts."

"You're kidding!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not," Harry replied, dead serious. "I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until I accidentally summoned a family ghost and set it on my cousin. That didn't stop them from telling everyone that I was a criminal delinquent. They're even taking a vacation to Bermuda to celebrate the fact I'm gone."

"Jeeze, and I though I had it rough," Ron commented. "I just get the hand-me-downs! Dad's old wand, Bill's old cauldron, Percy's old rat." Ron pulled a fat grey rat out of his bag. "All he ever does is sleep."

Harry jumped in alarm. _"Wormtail! Wait, Harry you're just being paranoid. There are million, no billions, of grey rats in the world. What are the chances that this one in particular is Wormtail?" _Harry thought.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I don't like rats," Harry answered quickly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a girl with brown bushy hair stuck her head in. "Mind if I sit in here? Some blonde git named Malfoy kicked me out of my compartment."

"Not at all," Harry answered.

"Thanks. I'm Hermione Granger," she replied.

"Ron Weasley," Ron responded in turn

"Harry Potter."

Hermione gasped. "You're Harry Potter! I read about you in Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts!"

Harry frowned. "I read that book as well. It's full of inaccuracies though. Especially, about my family. My ancestors were not Nazis by the way."

"They weren't!?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"No," Harry answered annoyed. "Its one of those rumours that got started and no one bothered to correct. If you want to learn about my family I recommend A History of the Potters."

"Anything from the trolley dears?" an old witch pushing a trolley full of candy asked.

"Yeah four packets of chocolate frogs, three cauldron cakes and a bag of every flavour beans," Harry said, giving the witch a few sickles. "Do you two want anything?"

"I'll try the cauldron cakes," Hermione answered.

"I got some sandwiches," Ron said sheepishly.

"I'll trade you two chocolate frogs for half a sandwich," Harry offered. "I missed breakfast today."

"Sure," Ron answered, exchanging the sandwich for the frogs.

"So, what house do you think you will be in?" Hermione asked, munching on her cauldron cake.

"Gryffindor," Ron answered. "Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor."

"I think maybe Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. I don't think I'm ambitious enough for Slytherin," Harry answered.

"Ravenclaw," Hermione answered. "Gryffindor sounds good though…"

Suddenly the door to the compartment was yanked open and Draco Malfoy stood there, flanked by two large boys. "So Potter, consorting with mudbloods and muggle lovers already?" he spat.

"And I see you are consorting with bigots who are so inbred they took a step back on the evolutionary ladder," Harry retorted.

"Heh, still too blind to see where real worth lies," Draco hissed. "I guess the muggle in you has deluded your magic and made you weak."

"Funny, we're drinking wine out of your ancestor's skull. That would suggest that you are the weak ones."

Malfoy flinched. Unable to come up with a retort he spun around and slammed the compartment door.

Ron stared slack jawed at Harry. "You know him?" he finally asked.

"Meet that arrogant little SOB at Diagon Alley," Harry calmly replied. "We had a frank exchange of insults."

Ron just stared at Harry like he had grown another head.

"So, on another subject," Hermione finally said. "Is it true your family has a drinking glass made out of the skull of Julius Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure about that one," Harry answered. "Considering my family though, I wouldn't be surprised."

The sky darkened as the Hogwarts Express speed through the country. Inside the three new friends chatted about magic and wizards.

The train intercom came on. "Attention students! We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in 15 minutes."

"We better get changed into our school robes," Hermione suggested.

**From: Hogwarts A History**

_The Hogwarts express has only been around for the last 157 years. Originally students were told to travel to Hogsmeade. The students would then travel by carriage to Hogwarts. However as London started to become the center of the British wizarding world, Platform 9 ¾ was created along with the Hogwarts express._

_**Authors Note**: Sorry for the delay! If you read my story, Hidden by the Fox, you will know that I had a major case of writers block! Plus my internet went out just after I posted a new chapter for HbtF _

_I am supremely sorry for the delay!_


	7. Godric's Old Hat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the books or movies. This is a work of non-profit Fanfiction**

**Black and Twilight**

Chapter 7: Godric's Old Hat

**From: A History of the Potters**

_The Potters are a very old family, and like all old wizarding families they have a collection of family heirlooms, curse-free and otherwise. They are also very proud of their collection of magical items from around the world. Mark Potter started this collection when he returned from his round-the-world broom trip; and even now, the artifacts he brought back make up at least 80 of that collection._

_However the artifact that the entire family is most proud of is a drinking glass. A drinking glass made out of the skull of Julius Malfoy. George Potter acquired that particular heirloom, when he beat Julius Malfoy in a duel, by blasting the Malfoy patriarch's skeleton out of his body. _

_In the words of James Potter: "That little bone vessel is worth 50 points right there!"_

_It is rumoured that this drinking glass does not actually exist, and is just a rumour started by the Potters to up-one the Malfoys. No one knows for sure though._

Harry, Ron and Hermione step off the train into Hogsmeade Station. The platform was crowded with other Hogwarts students.

"First years, over here!" Harry heard a familiar voice boom. He spun around to see Hagrid wadding though the sea of students.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry greeted as he ran up to the giant man.

"Oh, hi Harry" Hagrid responded, quickly counting the assembled students. "Who're your friends?"

"Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," Harry replied.

"Pleased to me you," Hagrid greeted, he then looked up and quickly double checked the assembled first years. "All right everyone follow me!" Hagrid led the group of students down a dirt path through the trees to the edge of a lake, where a fleet of small boats were waiting. "Everyone get in! Four to a boat!" Hagrid boomed.

Harry and his friends climbed into a waiting boat. As soon as the rest of the students were loaded in, Hagrid sat down in the boat occupied by Harry, causing it to sink alarmingly.

"Full speed ahead!" he yelled, and the small fleet pushed forward.

The boats cleared the foliage surrounding the lake and turned a corner. A huge castle was perched on the edge of the lake. It looked almost mystical.

"That's Hogwarts!" Hagrid announced proudly.

The fleet continued to push towards the castle, until they reached the face of a cliff and entered a cave covered by a curtain of ivy. Inside there was an underground harbour, at which the fleet automatically docked. A stern-faced woman, with her hair in a bun and wearing emerald green robes was waiting.

"Follow me," She instructed, as she lead the students up a set of stairs and into a small chamber. "The sorting ceremony will be held soon, at this you will be sorted into your house. Which house you are in is very important, you will bunk with those in you house, you will take class with them, in a way they will become like your family here. Excellent performance in class will earn your house points, ruling breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house that has the most points will win the house cup. This is a great honour, and I hope you are a blessing to whatever house you are in." She then turned around and left the chamber.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed. "Do you know how we might be sorted into our houses?"

"Yes, I read about it in Hogwarts A History," she replied. "You put on what's called the Sorting Hat. It reads your mind and announces what house you will be in."

"I'll kill Fred!" Ron cursed. "He said we would have to wrestle a troll!"

Suddenly the doors opened and McGonagall walked in. "Follow me," she instructed. She led the students across the entranceway into the Great Hall.

Harry gazed in wonder at the field of stars stretched across the ceiling. "I read about this," Hermione said. "The ceiling is enchanted to show the sky outside."

McGonagall walked up to a stool sitting in the center of the hall and place a ratty hat on it. A slit in the center of the hat opened up and the hat began to sing a song about the various virtues of each house. When it was done the whole hall burst into applause.

McGonagall unrolled a roll of parchment and began to announce the names of the first years.

When the first student stepped forward McGonagall placed the hat on their head. After a few minutes the hat announced the student's house. Final McGonagall called Hermione.

"GRANGER, HERMIONE!"

Hermione walked up and placed the hat on her head. The hat looked like it was thinking before it announced, "Gryffindor!" and the whole Gryffindor table burst into applause.

When Malfoy was called the hat had barely touched his head before it yelled, "Slytherin!"

Finally McGonagall called out, "HARRY P-POTTER"

Harry was aware of the whispers that followed him as he walked up to the hat.

"Harry you-know-what!"

"Look at his scar!"

When Harry finally got to the stool, he sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It slid over his eyes.

"_Ah another Potter," _Harry heard a voice within his head speak. "_Hmm, where to put you… Not Hufflepuff, no, that won't do. Ravenclaw…Hmm… no, I don't think so… Oh, this is interesting… Slytherin might work, you could become great in there…"_

"_Not Slytherin! I don't want to be stuck with that prick Malfoy!" _ Harry thought, as he pictured himself drinking wine out of Draco's Skull.

"_Err… on second thought that might not be a good idea. Hmmm… in that case it better be…_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat had proclaimed. The entire hall was cast into an eerie silence as the hat was lifted from his head.

Pretending as if nothing was happening he walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat offered by Hermione.

Everyone shook out of their shock as McGonagall called the next name. The sorting went smoothly ending with Ron being sorted into Gryffindor and a boy name Blaise Zanabi being sorted into Slytherin.

When Blaise had taken a seat at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore stood up from the staff table. "Now, before we begin tonight's feast I'd like to welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. I'd also like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden," He glanced at the Weasley twins when he said that. "I'd also like to say that the 3rd floor corridor on the right is off limits to all who doesn't want a very unpleasant death. Now, with that dark business out of the way… Lets eat!"

Suddenly the plates in front of Harry were filled with all kinds of food.

"_I think I'm going to enjoy Hogwarts,"_ Harry thought. "Hey Ron, pass the potatoes!"

**A History of the Potters**

_Of all the wizarding families, old and new, the Potters posses some of the strangest quirks of them all. One of them is a straight refusal to write dates on anything. Another is a disgusting lack of respect for the dead. Going though a dead man's pockets is an acceptable pastime to them. This is likely due to the fact that all members of the family know at least some necromancy. But, many suspect another reason. When a Potter dies, their body, assuming there is one, is unceremoniously dumped naked into a hole in the garden. The Potters also never refer to their dead relatives as "dead." _

_When asked about this they merely say, "Why would we call them dead? Though it is not like they are totally alive…" That statement has scared a lot of people for a lot of reasons, though, no one is exactly sure why._

_**Authors Note: **Sorry if this chapter is a little boring…but I needed to get it out of the way._


	8. Classes, Brooms and Cerebrus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the books or movies. This is a work of non-profit Fanfiction**

**Black and Twilight**

Chapter 8: Classes, Brooms, and Cerberus

**From: A History of the Potters**

_Mark Potter is one of the most famous Potters in history. He was a fierce advocate for the rights of magical creatures and multiculturalism, even before such ideas were serious issues. He is most famous for visiting every-single culture in existence, in a broom trip that circumvented the world. _

_He took total control of the colonial government of British North America for a grand total of three weeks. After the trip he settled back in Britain just long enough to get married to a muggle named Catherine Granger and watch his children grow up. He and his wife then spent the rest of their days studying the spirits of northern North America._

_Nearly all his ancestors look back on him with pride, and he was said to have started the Potters belief in diversity. _

_It should be noted that during the life of Mark Potter a rumour started that the Potters were not actually human, but actually spirits which were manipulating the world to their own ends. The Potters never confirmed that rumour. They never denied it ether._

"He hates me," Harry stated, as the trio emerged from the dungeon where potions class was.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry," Hermione scolded. "He's a teacher!"

"He's very unprofessional," Harry retorted. "He singled me out throughout the entire class."

"Man, mate I heard from Fred and George that Snape was bad," Ron muttered. "Does he have some sort of personal vendetta against you?"

"I think so actually," Harry retorted. "Apparently my dad made his life a living hell, when he was in school."

"Well, that's no reason to give you a hard time," Hermione snorted. "Just because your dad tormented him doesn't mean he should torment you."

"I think he doesn't see it that way," Harry responded.

Harry's classes, with the exception of Potions and History of Magic, were actually very interesting. In Potions however, the professor, Snape, singled him out and harassed him throughout the entire class, and History of Magic was about as exciting as a dead flobberworm. Harry had learned how to do most of the first-year spells wandless before he came to Hogwarts. However, he found out doing them with a wand was another matter. He had managed to get Hermione and Ron to help him with his wand magic; in return he taught them how to do wandless magic. Soon however, the class Harry was most looking forward to, rolled around: flying lessons.

Hermione had read every book on flying that she could get her hands on, and began relating every fact she knew to anyone who would listen. A boy named Neville Longbottom was particularly egger to listen. Finally the day of the first lesson came.

The first years standing on the Quiditch pitch. Each was assigned a broom, which was lying on the ground beside them.

"Everyone hold their wand hand over their broom and say up!" Madame Hooch, the flying instructor, ordered.

Harry did as instructed, and was rewarded with the broom jumping into his hand. Ron and, unfortunately, Malfoy achieved the same results. Hermione's broom just laid on the ground and twitched.

When everyone had finally called their brooms, Madame Hooch gave another instruction. "Everyone mount their brooms while I correct your grips and when I give the signal push off."

Harry smirked to himself when Madame Hooch told him his grip was perfect and told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years.

When she had finished correcting the grips, she told everyone to push off. Everything went fine, until Neville lost control and collided with Harry. Both boys were knocked off their brooms.

"Sprained wrist," Madame Hooch diagnosed, when she examined Neville. "And you Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry answered. "Just a few bumps and bruises."

Madame Hooch gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. "Very well, I'll take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, and if any of you touch those brooms I'll use your hides for quaffles."

Harry watched Madame Hooch leave. He then turned around to see Malfoy picking something up off the ground. "Hey look, Harry You-Know-What dropped this!" He yelled, holding up a silver locket with a stage and lily engraved on the cover.

Harry froze. His hand immediately went to his neck. The familiar metal chain was not there. It had come off when he had fallen off his broom. "That's mine Malfoy, give it back," He ordered coldly.

"Well Harry, come and get it!" Draco taunted, as he jumped on his broom and took off into the air.

Harry grabbed his broom, ignoring Ron and Hermione's protests, and pushed off into the air after Malfoy. "Not so tough without those two Neanderthals to protect you, huh?" Harry taunted. "Give that back right now, or your skull will be joining your ancestor's as one of our favourite coffee mugs."

Draco paled, realizing Harry was right. "Then catch!" he yelled, as he tossed the locket behind Harry's back and turned around and dived to the ground. Harry spun around and dived towards the falling locket. He felt the cool metal grace he palm and pulled up. "Thank the gods," he muttered, as he slipped the locket back around his neck; not realizing he had given Professor McGonagall quiet a show.

He set down right beside Ron and Hermione. "I hope no one saw that," he said.

"Harry! Come with me right now!" he heard McGonagall yell.

"So much for that hope…" he sighed, as he followed McGonagall back into the school. As he followed his head of house through the passages he spoke up. "Professor, I'd just like to say in my defence: It was all Malfoy's fault."

McGonagall ignored him and knocked on a classroom door. "Professor Binns, please send Wood out."

"_Who's Wood?"_ Harry thought, "_Why haven't I gotten a detention!?"_

An older boy walked out of the classroom and McGonagall lead them to another room. "Wood, I've found you a Seeker," She said as soon as she had closed the door.

"What?!!" Both boys exclaimed at the same time.

"Harry, this is Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch Team," McGonagall continued ignoring the outburst. "Wood, I saw him snatch that locket right out of the air, right in the middle of a dive."

"So, you're making me a seeker on the Quiditch team?" Harry asked, still a little stunned.

"That's right Harry," McGonagall replied. "I assume you don't own a broom?"

"That's right," Harry confirmed.

"We'll supply you with a broom," McGonagall said, "A Nimbus 2000 maybe?" She looked at Wood.

"Sounds good," Wood answered. "So, you think your up for it Harry?"

"Of course!" Harry answered.

"Good," McGonagall replied. "Work hard Harry, I want to see Gryffindor win the Quiditch cup this year."

**Later…**

"So McGonagall put you on the Quiditch team instead of expelling you?!" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I know! I can't believe it myself!" Harry replied. "I thought for sure I would get a week's worth of detention at least!"

"Be more careful in future though," Hermione warned. "You won't be as lucky next time."

Ron's cloak snagged on a bust of some obscure wizards, and knocked the statue to the ground. It shattered on the stone floor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spun around and saw the broken statue, as well as Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, running away.

"Quick, hide!" Ron hissed, as they ran to a door on the right hand side of the corridor.

"It's locked," Harry hissed.

"Not anymore, _Alohamora_!" Hermione said, as she cast a spell. The lock clicked open, and they ducked inside the room. "They listened carefully as they heard the caretakers footsteps disappearing as he ran past them. "That was close," Hermione breathed.

"Um…. Guys," Ron squeaked, as he poked Harry in the shoulder. Harry and Hermione turned around and stared in horror at the sight of a giant, black, three headed dog. The trio did what any 11 year-old who has just come face to face with any large vicious predator would do. They screamed.

_**Dear Ginny:**_

_I've met your brother. Not a bad chap. _

_School has been interesting; the potion teacher hates my guts, and history of magic is as boring as watching the paint dry. _

_I made it onto the house Quiditch Team, for breaking the rules. (I thought for sure I would be expelled.)_

_But that aside, how are you doing? Must be different not to have all your brothers around._

_Until the Next Letter._

_Harry Potter_

_**Authors Note: **Well, Another chapter to Black and Twilight. I hope this measures up to your satisfactions. _

_I want to get through the Philosophers Stone as fast as possible._


	9. Troll in the Bathroom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the books or movies. This is a work of non-profit Fanfiction**

**Black and Twilight**

Chapter 9: Troll in the bathroom

**A History of the Potters:**

_The Great War, also know to the muggles as WWII, was a significant event for the Potters and their ideology of muggle/wizard co-operation. _

_The Great War was official started when Grindelwald, known in the muggle world as Adof Hitler, attacked Poland._

_Grindelwald did, what no other wizard before had done. He united both wizarding and muggle Germany. _

_This war affected the Potters in terms of their loyalty to Britain, mostly. Because, Grindelwald's plan of merging the wizarding and muggle world was, according to them, the thing the wizarding world needed. However they supported Britain through a network of spies that stretched between the polar ice caps, from London to Tokyo to New York. Because of this extensive network the Potters were able to supply the British Government with vital information. _

_When the war reached its end and Russian forces closed in on Berlin, Grindelwald faked suicide in order to throw the Russians off his tail. He then had plans to escape to South America. However, thanks to the Potter's spy network, he was intercepted and finally defeated by Albus Dumbledore. The War finally ended when muggle America dropped atomic bombs on the Japanese cities Hiroshima and Nagasaki. _

_The Potter's reason for staying loyal to Britain was never really clear, until the Holocaust was discovered. As stated by George Potter: "While we agreed with his policy of muggle/magic merger. We would never side with a genocidal maniac like him."_

_Despite all that, a rumour started that the Potters were actually Nazis. This rumour has clung to the Potter family even after it was disproved, and many still think it fact._

They flung the door open and ran into the hall, slamming the door shut just as the dog lunged.

"What was that?!" Ron gasped.

"Fluffy," Harry gasped.

"Fluffy?!" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid told me about him," Harry said. "He guards important things in Hogwarts."

"Of course!" Hermione replied. "He was standing on a trapdoor, he was obviously guarding something!"

"So, what's he guarding?" Ron asked.

"Let's asked Hagrid," Harry suggested. "Just don't ask outright. Start talking about fluffy and he might let something slip. Don't call him on his slips either."

A few days later they found the time to head down to Hagrid's cabin at the edge of the forbidden forest. They were greeted by Hagrid and a large black boarhound named Fang.

"So what brings you three here?" Hagrid asked when they had sat down at the table in the middle of the cabin.

"We found Fluffy," Harry explained.

Hagrid choked on his tea. "How did you find him?! You weren't snooping around in that room on purpose were you?"

"No, we were merely hiding from Flitch," Hermione explained. "So what does Fluffy guard?"

"Can't tell you confidential business, you know. What Fluffy is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel; not you three." Hagrid warned, missing his slip up.

"That's okay," Harry quickly replied. "We were more interested in Fluffy himself."

"Yeah," Hermione said, catching on. "How does a dog that big, live in such a small room?"

"Oh, Cerberus live deep underground," Hagrid explained, clearly in his subject of expertise. "They love small enclosed places. Their three heads allow them to look down three tunnels at once."

The discussion went on like that, until Ron asked a question. "Fluffy is huge, how come he doesn't rip you to shreds when he sees you?"

"Oh, Fluffy is big softy. Play him some music and he goes right to sleep," Hagrid paused. "Shit, I shouldn't have said that."

"Sorry Hagrid," Ron muttered.

"That's okay," Hagrid said. "Now, it's getting late. You three better head back to the castle."

"Well, we learned a few things from Hagrid," Harry said, when they got back to the Gryffindor common room. "We know that Dumbledore and someone called Nicolas Flamel are involved, and that music will put Fluffy to sleep."

"So, if we find out who Flamel is, we can find out what Fluffy is guarding," Ron finished.

Hermione fidgeted. "We shouldn't be snooping around though. What ever is down there was put there for a reason."

"Hermione, think of it as a side research project," Harry said. "We are not going after what ever is down their, we are just finding out what is down their."

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

While they checked the library for Nicolas Flamel, they found no sign of him. However when Halloween rolled around, Prof. Flitwick announced that they would be learning to make things levitate. Hermione and Ron were partnered up together; while Harry was partnered with Neville, who had been avoiding him ever since he had knocked Harry off his broom.

"Sorry, about knocking you off your broom," Neville whispered to Harry.

"It's okay," Harry whispered back. "You managed to get me a place on the Quiditch team."

"Now, remember that swish and flick motion we have been practicing in class," Flitwick instructed from the stack of books he was sitting on.

In a grand total of five minutes, Seamus set his feather on fire, Ron and Hermione were at each others throats, and Harry and Neville hadn't even got their feather to twitch.

"Ron, it Levi-o-sa not Leviosa!" Harry heard Hermione remind Ron.

"If you're so good, then do it your self!" He heard Ron retort.

"Very well, _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Hermione's feather floated above the desk.

"Look Everyone! Mrs Granger has done it!" Flitwick squeaked.

"_Screw it," _Harry thought, as he made a hand motion under his desk. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _ The feather floated above the desk.

"And Harry has done it too!" Flitwick squeaked.

When class had finished they were walking to the next class, when Hermione asked Harry a question.

"Harry, you made that feather levitate with wandless magic, didn't you?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"But, I thought wandless magic was supposed to be tougher?" Hermione asked confused.

"Usually," Harry answered. "You two have loads of trouble doing spells wandless. I have the same trouble doing them with a wand. I've been doing wandless magic for so long it is easier to do spells wandless."

"O-kay…" Hermione replied. "Um… Guys I'll meet you in class. I grabbed the wrong books."

"See you then," Harry replied.

Hermione did not come to the next class. She wasn't in the common room either. Finally, Ron overheard Pavati Patil mentioning that Hermione had been in the girls' bathroom room crying, because Malfoy had said some very nasty things to her. So Harry and Ron found themselves standing outside the girls' bathroom trying to convince Hermione to come to the Halloween Feast.

"Hermione don't listen to what Malfoy says! He's a git anyway!" Ron yelled as he banged on the door.

"L-leave me alone," Hermione sobbed on the other end of the door.

"Hermione, we are going to the Halloween Feast. If you're still in there when it's over we are going to blast the door down and drag you out!" Harry stated.

"F-fine," Hermione sobbed.

The Halloween feast was very good. Thousands of Jack-o-lanterns hung in the air around the house tables. Till, Professor Qurille burst in the hall.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know," He screamed before fainting.

Dumbledore stood up immediately. "Everyone return to their common rooms! All staff come with me."

"_Hermione!"_ Harry and Ron thought at the same time. As soon as no one was looking they took off towards the girls' washroom. They were just meters from the door when they heard Hermione scream.

They rushed into the bathroom to see the four meter tall troll advance upon Hermione who was cowering at the end of the room.

"Hey Meathead!" Ron yelled as he chucked a bit of pipe at the troll.

The troll turned around and advanced towards Ron. Harry took the opportunity to run towards Hermione and try and move her. She was too paralyzed with fright however. Seeing no other option he pointed at the troll and muttered the first spell that came to his mind, one of the first spells his dad taught him.

"_Infernalus!" _He yelled, as a fireball sprang from his fingers and hit the troll in the back.

The troll roared in pain as the fireball burned its skin it saw Harry moving to the side and swung at him with its club.

Harry launched another fireball as the troll tore a row of sinks right out of the wall. "Ron, do something!" He yelled as he dodged a downwards smash by the troll.

Ron raised his wand and said the first spell that came to his mind. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The trolls club was pulled from its fingers. As the troll stared stupidly at its empty hands, Ron brought the club down on its head. The troll let out a groan and fell to the floor with a thud.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at each other, the flooding bathroom that now reeked of burnt troll, and Professor McGonagall, who had come running into the bathroom.

"What on earth!?" she started to say. "What happened here?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, unable to come up with a good excuse.

"I need to use the bathroom professor," Hermione finally said. "Harry and Ron came to warn me about the troll, only it beat them to me. Harry set it one fire and Ron knocked it out with its own club."

McGonagall started at them. "Well, you three are certainly lucky. Not many would be able to face a fully grown mountain troll and escape unscathed. 10 points to Gryffindor for your bravery. Now off to bed!"

The trio walked back to their dormitories in silence.

"Thanks," Hermione finally said as she walked up the stairs to the girls rooms.

_**Dear Ginny**_

_There seems to be more magical creatures running around Hogwarts then originally thought. We have already encountered a Cerberus and a Troll. We managed to escape both unharmed. _

_Hey, asked your Mom if she has heard of anyone called Nicolas Flamel._

_I look forward to your next letter_

_Harry Potter._

**_Authors Note:_** Well that chapter was longer then I usually do.

Also is there a good English to Latin Internet Dictionary I can use.

The only Latin I know I learned in science class.


	10. Christmas Quiditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the books or movies. This is a work of non-profit Fanfiction**

**Black and Twilight**

Chapter 10: Christmas Quiditch

**A History of the Potters**

_James Potter the First, was the first of the wizarding Potters, son of a muggle named Tom Potter and the witch Catherine Gryffindor, who was a descendent of all four of the Hogwarts founders. _

_James Potter was the first of the two great Potters, the other being his descendant Mark Potter. James teamed up with a wizard by the name of Billus Weasley and Jane Granger, a muggle priestess. Together they worked behind the scenes to bring down the Roman Empire. Though James Potter the First, ruled over nothing for no amount of time, he established the Potters as a powerful wizarding family and set in motion the events that would raise them to the ranks of one of the most feared families in the world. He also created the Potter family's signature spell, the fireball spell, or the Infernalus Curse, which has been taught to every Potter that followed him._

Harry was eating breakfast in the great hall when Hedwig emerged from the flock of mail owls and dropped a letter on his plate. He quickly slashed open the envelope with his knife and read the letter.

_**Dear Harry**_

_**Sorry, Mom said she hasn't heard of anyone called Nicolas Flamel.**_

**_Things are very dull around here, Dad brings home more plugs and Mom tries to keep the garden free of gnomes. _**

_**Geeze, you guys seem to have the fun! A Cerberus and a Troll… Wow!**_

_**Signed… Ginny Weasley**_

Harry folded Ginny's letter up and passed it to Hedwig. "Take this up to my room will you," he asked. Hedwig nodded as she took the letter in her beak and flew back out of the great hall.

"What was that?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of eggs.

"A letter from your sister Ginny," Harry replied. "We've been exchanging letters. She says your mom and dad don't know a thing about Flamel."

"Where else do you think we can look?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a bit as he took a drink of pumpkin juice. "Let's try broadening our search Try looking up obscure subjects like alchemy and crypto zoology. Maybe he discovered that crumpled horn snorklaks really do exist and are not the product of the Lovegoods' warped minds?"

"Maybe," Ron shrugged. "Hey Harry, pass the bacon."

Soon they found out just how many obscure subjects existed. In half a month they had only gotten through one of the smaller sections on magical-anthropology, and that was barley scratching the surface of all the books that the school library contained that could be classified as obscure.

Harry's first Quiditch match rolled around. The match, between Gryffindor and Slytherin, was held on the school Quiditch pitch.

"So Wood, how was your first Quiditch game?" Harry asked, as the Gryffindor team was waiting for the game to start.

"I, um, don't remember," Wood answered. "I got hit in the head with a bludger. The last thing I remember was waking up in the hospital wing with a concussion."

"Great," Harry muttered sarcastically.

Madame Hooch walked on the pitch carrying the quaffle under her arm. "Now I want a nice clean game all of you!" She glared at the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, when she said that. "Now all of you… Start!" She tossed the Quaffle into the air and kicked open the ball crate at her feet. The bludgers shot out of their iron restraints followed by the golden snitch.

Harry quickly pulled his broom up to higher altitudes. He scanned the pitch looking for the elusive winged ball. Several times he saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye, but it was only the face of someone's gold watch.

Suddenly his broom stopped responding to him and began to swing and buck wildly. "_Finite Incartum!"_ he said as he cast the universal counter-spell. His broom stopped for a second then started bucking again. "Bloody Hell! _Finite Incartum!_" He swore as he cast the spell again. This time he took off the moment his broom stopped bucking and to his great relief, his broom did not start again. Suddenly he saw the snitch below him. He dove towards the golden ball and saw the Slytherin seeker do the same. Suddenly, the ground of the pitch flew towards them and Harry felt something fly up his sleeve. He pulled out of the dive, reached down his sleeve and pulled out the snitch.

"Gryffindor Wins!" he heard Lee Jordan, the announcer, proclaim. "Harry You-Know-What has caught the snitch!"

Harry waited until the celebration in the common room ended before talking to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys," he greeted, as he sat down in one of the armchairs. "Did you see when my broom started bucking back there?"

"Yeah," Ron answered. "What happened?"

"Someone tried to kill me," Harry answered. "The bucking stopped only when I cast _Finite Incartum_. I think someone cursed my broom."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione said. "I'm sure it was just a bad enchantment."

"Hermione, a new Nimbus 2000 doesn't have bad enchantments. Heck, even the old Nimbus 1000 doesn't have bad enchantments," Ron explained. "I'm with Harry, someone tried to curse his broom."

"Who would try to kill Harry though?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy," Harry and Ron said at the same time. "Or Snape," Harry added, "but let's not focus on one person. I'll take my broom to Flitwick and have him check for curses. I'll just be extra careful from now on."

When Harry had asked Flitwick if there were curses on his broom, the diminutive professor had inspected it for a few moments before proclaiming that there was no curses on it.

Eventually Christmas Holidays rolled around. In that time they were no more close to discovering who Flamel was than they were when they started. During those two weeks, they had gotten through the sections on hereditary mental disorders and physics; the latter being an obscure subject for wizards.

"Damn," Harry swore, as they sat in the common room after another unsuccessful search. "At this rate we'll have graduated by the time we discover who Flamel is."

"Don't beat yourself up over it mate," Ron suggested, opening a package of sweets. "Chocolate Frog?"

"Thanks," Harry muttered, taking the animated treat and popping it into his mouth. He flipped over the Famous Wizards card that came with the frog. "Dumbledore huh?" he muttered, as he read the biography. He suddenly jumped up. "I've found Flamel!"

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Listen to this," Harry said, he read off the card. "Dumbledore is famous for discovering the twelve uses of dragons' blood and his work on alchemy with his friend Nicolas Flamel!"

"Just a second," Hermione ran up to her dorm and came back with a thick book. "I got this for some light reading." She flipped to a section of the book. "Ah, here it is! Nicolas Flamel is one of the world's leading alchemists and the only known owner of the Philosophers' Stone. A legendary substance which can turn lesser metals into gold and create the elixir of life, which extends the drinker's life!"

"Whoa," Ron breathed. "No wonder it's under such heavy guard! There have been wars over stuff like this!"

"And there is likely even more protection besides Fluffy," Harry added.

_**Dear Ginny**_

**_Did you know that there is a philosophers' stone at Hogwarts? It's a substance that can turn lesser metals into gold and can create the elixir of life. It's guarded by a Cerberus, and likely other deadly traps. But is it too great of a prize to give up? _**

_**Oh god… I can't decide**_

_**Signed… Harry Potter**_

_Authors Note: Whew! That's done._

_I hope this is not going so fast that it is rushed._


End file.
